


Two's a Duel

by championofnone



Series: Misadventures of Falen Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To secure the freedom of their love, the Inquisitor challenges Josephine's betrothed to a duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's a Duel

It had been a very, very long time since Falen had needed to use a sword. After her magic manifested, she no longer learned much close-quarters defense; instead, she was taught how to best use her magic at a safe distance, or if that failed, how to use a bow. 

So when Josephine told her that they could not be seen together until the ambassador could break off the marriage her parents arranged, Falen immediately pulled Cullen and Leliana into the war room and told them they are to find out how she can handle this as soon as possible.

They did, and so here she is, in Val Royeaux, dueling some Antivan noble for the hand of the woman she fell in love with. She parried effectively, but she was rusty, and he was clearly her better with a sword.

He liked to throw out taunts, however. “I assume your elven clan stumbled upon a practice sword one day in the woods,” he spat, “but clearly that wasn’t a good idea for you.” She remained silent, so he switched tactics. “I am glad Lady Montilyet is not here to see this, as lovely as I’ve heard she is. It’s a shame you won’t see her again after I meet my bride.”

Falen snapped. “The only way you’ll be near her is if I am  _dead_ , shemlen.” She shoved back at him with all her might, making him stumble backwards as he glared at her. 

"What are you doing!?"

Both duelists stopped, turning to see one very out of breath woman looking completely outraged.

"Josephine! I can explain this-" Falen stuttered before being cut off by the Antivan woman grabbing her shoulders.

"You arranged this? You put yourself in harm’s way for  _this_!? I barely know if you’ll come back from a mission alive!” she exclaimed, trying to conceal the desperation in the back of her voice. “This was not necessary!” 

"Josephine, of course it is! I asked both you and Leliana what the proper course of action is, and you both said that dueling this shemlen lord was custom!"

"That does not-!" She released Falen, stepping back and pacing for a few moments, one hand tugging on the loose strands of hair in her face, an agitated habit she’d picked up. "I could have handled this."

Falen had had enough. “Josephine, I love you, that’s why I had to do this.”

The other woman froze as her eyes jumped to the Inquisitor’s, surprise written all over her face. The crowd that had gathered had gone silent. Falen didn’t care who thought what anymore.

"I - you - what?"

"Josephine, I love you so much. I don’t always understand the way humans do things, but it came down to this." She paused. "I could have taken up Leliana’s offer from her…contact in the Crows." She heard a protest from the man she’d been dueling, but paid it no mind. 

Josphine ran at her, barely giving the mage enough time to brace herself as she lifted Josephine off the ground and spun. 

Josephine embraced her once back down on her feet, Falen burying her face into the taller woman’s neck, arms wrapped tight around her waist. “I love you too.”

They heard a sword click back into a sheath and distanced themselves just enough to turn and look. ”I had been under the impression this was some affair, a bid for power of some sort,” he said, barely a trace of disappointment in his voice. “I am sorry to have misunderstood your intentions towards each other.” He bowed deeply to both of them. “Lady Josephine Montilyet, I regret to announce that I am calling off the engagement.”

"You are?" she said, excitement creeping into her voice.

He smiled at them. “Yes, my lady. I am not fool enough to stand in the way of genuine affection. If my family can aid the Inquisition or you, please, do not hesitate to write to us.” He departed with that, and with him most of the crowd, having since lost interest after the duel ended.

Josephine reached up and cradled Falen’s face. “You are reckless, always getting into trouble like this.”

Falen smiled, leaning into the touch. “It was worth it.  _You’re_  worth it, Josephine.” 

She laughed. “Oh, just kiss me again.”

"As you wish."


End file.
